Mercenaries
Mercenaries are guns for hire working for the Aesir Corporation. Description The mercenaries, similar to the Killer Suits, are part of the security forces serving Aesir Corporation and take part in two primary missions: the protection of the Cold Steel complex, and later the infiltration of the Asgard Building. They are always seen wearing tactical gear, including dark pants and shirt, a vest, black gloves, and a black ski mask. In addition to their outfits, their gear also suggests a methodical approach to combat, laying out laser-emitting booby traps, keeping in radio contact, as well as covering nearly every room of the locations that they are supposed to protect or infiltrate. They are one of the hardest types of enemy to beat as they are heavily armed, have more health, and seem to have higher accuracy than previously-encountered enemies. The only enemies that seem to pose more of a threat are the Killer Suits and the Aesir Headquarters guards, as they have more precise aim, the most powerful weapons in the game (though both the mercenaries and Killer Suits usually have similar weapons), and better maneuverability than the mercenaries. History Take Me to Cold Steel/Hidden Truths Main articles: Take Me to Cold Steel and Hidden Truths First seen during Max's infiltration of Cold Steel, they are almost immediately aware that Max is on the premises, and go on alert. While they are fairly passive in searching for the intruder at first, as soon as Max begins engaging with them, the mercenaries begin to actively search for him, and activate Operation Dead Eyes in order to stop Max from finding out the secrets of the facility. They lay down laser-emitting booby traps that explode, cover nearly every room in the facility with decidedly more powerful weapons (such as the Colt Commandos) than Max is used to. As Max goes deeper into the complex, the amount of mercenaries increases, using their firepower and traps to stop him from going further. When Max reaches the elevator to head down to an Army bunker beneath Cold Steel, mercenaries pour from the elevator in a last-ditch effort to stop him. Max overcomes them and proceeds down the elevator. The Deep Six Main article: The Deep Six After Max descends in the elevator, he witnesses two Killer Suits executing a mercenary, as they explain that 'Operation Dead Eyes' means the destruction of everything related to Cold Steel; evidence and witnesses alike. For the rest of the chapter, the remaining mercenaries are seen attempting to flee the complex, only engaging with Max if they see him. In the Land of the Blind/Byzantine Power Game Main articles: In the Land of the Blind and Byzantine Power Game The next time that Max runs into the mercenaries is when they storm the Asgard Building and assist the Killer Suits in the elimination the Inner Circle and Max himself. During a meeting with Max, Alfred Woden and his colleagues, a pair of Killer Suits storm the meeting room and seemingly kill everyone there, except Max who jumps out of a nearby window. After Max escapes from the room, he has to go the long way around to the exit of the building, taking down any mercenaries that stand in his way. After shooting down over a dozen mercenaries, Max makes his way to the lower levels of the building. From there, he goes back to the upper levels from the other side of the building through a multi-story library and stairwell. As Max reaches the entrance hall, the remaining mercenaries and Killer suits attempt to stop Max from leaving alive, but he is able to overcome them. After Max leaves the Asgard Building, the mercenaries are never seen again, presumably due to Max taking them all down or, because of their lack of success in their previous duties, they were simply seen as unreliable and weren't hired by Nicole Horne to protect her building or herself. Appearances *''Max Payne'' Category:Enemies